Vacation
by Emma93
Summary: Short story about long planed vacation. One-Shot


**I don't own Galactik Football as you know.**

Vacation

If somebody asked Rocket few years before does he likes vacations, his answer would go something like this: "It would be nice to go somewhere where is warmer but it would probably be the same as here, with the exception of the weather, boring." Rocket spent most of his life have on Akilian with his father working in a family florist business. Norata would always say that they can't afford it and that it would be horrible for buisnis and flowers, Rocket knew he couldn't go against his words and he was right they had no one who knew how to treat the flowers so they wouldn't die. Now the same question has totally different answer.

In a few hours his family plus Tia are going on a vacation to the little island Eutopia where Aarch bought in his youth a small house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a beach view. In a week it will be a month since the Snow Kids have won the cup and surprise, surprise Aarch actually extended the vacation, instead of one month now there are two. So the Pennant (plus Tia) family is going to make most of the first family vacation ever. The ride to there was comfortable because Tia's parents provided for the ride since she wasn't paying anything.

There was only one small problem should Rocket and Tia be in the same room or different one. Both of them still shy as hell to show any affection in public. The problem was solved when Kiara suggested being in one room but they will split the double bed (that was actually two beds pushed together) into two separate beds and it worked. It was now two days since they arrived and it was time to go to beach.

-How long until we have to go and meet your parents and Aarch on the beach- Asked Tia while Rocket and she were lying on his bed and staring at the selling.

-We actually have to go now if we don't want to be late. - To his surprise Tia just turned on her side and pretended to be asleep, he never knew this lazy side of her. She was always a little ball of energy ready to do everything but to be honest he quite liked her like this laid back with no care in the world. But they had to go and Rocket had just the ace for it, he knew how much she loved when he kissed the tip of her nose so he pulled her to him so she was now lying on her back under him which made her giggle.

-Tia up or you don't know what is waiting you if you don't. - He told her with a huge grin spread a crossed his face. She opened her one eye and looked at him, he had lovingly expression on his face but something in his eyes told her she should beater listen to him or there will be consequences but this was just getting fun.

-You wouldn't da...- She started to dare him but didn't even get to finish her sentence when Rocket started to tackle her.

-Rocket stop it... Aaa stop it now!- Of course he didn't stop he just went from her belly to her sides where she was ticklish the most making her laugh and toss around but he held her in place.

-I will stop it if you get up!-

-No stop it... come one lets stay... here today- Tia sad in beatvine gasps. Then Rocket turned to his secret ace kissing her nose send goose bumps allover her neck causing her to pull her chin on her chest giggling. She was just so cute when she did that she looked like a little girl of three years.

-Come if you come I'll keep kissing your nose –Rocket replied touching the tip of her nose with his finger. Not surprisingly she pushed him off of her and went to the bathroom leaving smiling Rocket behind wondering what bikini she would wear today.

-It always works, always. - Rocket mumbled to himself before he himself went to change into his bathing suit. Both of them grow closer to each other especially since the first night here in Eutopia. Not so long ago they were shy even to kiss, not just in public, and now their make –out session lasted for a half an hour and once even a whole hour. They also grow more comfortable of seeing and being around each other partially dressed, before Tia wouldn't even change her shirt in front of him and now some of their make-out consisted of her being shirtless.

It was now three hours since Rocket and Tia met up with Aarch, Norata and Keira on the beach. The "boys" were playing volleyball wile the "girls" were sitting on the beach lounge chair talking. Suddenly Tia felt something cold and wet on her leg.

-Aagh Rocket do not do that again it's so cold. - She instantly moved from his cold hands.

-It wouldn't be so cold if you came with me in the water, you've been here or the last two hours you will get burned. - But Tia just said sorry to him and turned to the talk she and Keira had before he came. Then Rocket got an idea, he scooped her in his arms and started running to the sea.

-Rocket please put me down! No the water is too cold! - Tia screamed at Rocket while trying to holding onto his neck. Water was now hitting Rockets hip when suddenly the current had changed and all Rocket could feel was the ice cold water.

-Ok ice cold, ice cold aagh! Leg cramp! Going down aaagh!- And with that he fell in the cold water with Tia on top of him. Through Tia's body went shock of falling into ice cold water. And Rocket because of his leg cramp set in shoal and held his leg close to him, making silly faces along the way.

- Rocket are you all right, you look like you're in a lot of pain. - Asked Tia hoping that he is however he just shuck his head. But the moment she approached him he jumped straight at her, lifting giggling Tia out off the cold water and up in the air. Slowly the water was getting warmer.

- Aaa Rocket I told you water is cold. - Tia chuckled and Rocket gave her small kiss on her cheek. This was the firs, like this, public affection they showed since they got together and it felt strangely good even if it gave them blushes

-It's not anymore, come let's swim it will get you warmed up. - Rocket smiled gently putting her down to her feet.

All this was observed by the three people who seemed too amused by this maybe because it reminded them of their own youth.

**I love your reviews just press the button.**


End file.
